


Fate's Design

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Seven H/C Bingo Card [52]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anxiety, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: "JJ?" There's concern in Jack's tone, and that immediately settles something in JJ's stomach. "Everything okay, bud?"
JJ asks for help after his GPF short program from someone else that understands what the weight of pressure and national pride feels like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings about JJ's panic attack after episode 11 and it felt appropriate to have him ask another Canadian for help! Set in my Magic AU where everyone knows everyone and timelines don't matter.
> 
> Unbeta'ed. Written for H/C Bingo Round 7.

The night after the short program, JJ isn't as surprised as he thinks he should be that he can't sleep. He sneaks out of bed, leaving Isabella to her beauty sleep, grabbing his phone as he slips out into the hall. He quickly checks the time back home before he scrolls down to Jack's number and hits call.

"JJ?" There's concern in Jack's tone, and that immediately settles something in JJ's stomach. "Everything okay, bud?"

JJ draws a slow, deep breath and lets it out just as slowly. "Not… not really? But I think I'm getting there."

Jack makes a sympathetic sound. "I heard about your short program," he says carefully. He doesn't elaborate, opening the door, but letting JJ decide if they're going to talk about it or not.

JJ laughs. "Thought you weren't much of a figure skating fan."

"I'm not," Jack admits, "but one my teammates is. He was gushing about one of the other competitors--Chulanont, I think? Anyway, that's where it came up."

JJ's quiet for a long moment, letting that sink in. He'd finished below everyone-- _everyone_ \--and that, at least, is something that he's not used to having to feel. The loss and disappointment sits heavy in his stomach, and all he can think to ask is--

"How'd you handle it?"

Jack makes a questioning sound at JJ's words, and JJ can't help laughing hoarsely.

"When… when the Aces didn't pick you. How'd you handle it?"

"I didn't, as you may recall," Jack answers wryly, and JJ takes a sharp breath at the assertion. "The world was supposed to be sitting at my feet, but they took my best friend first overall instead, and I didn't handle it."

JJ closes his eyes, apprehension making his blood feel thick in his veins.

"But it didn't last forever, and I don't think it will last forever for you either. The ice… She protects us, and that is something that will never change. You know yourself better than you know anyone else, JJ, and I think you know just as well as I do that you're going to make it through this."

"I'm not going to win tomorrow."

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't. The fact of the matter is, you're stronger than you know, and you're going to make it through this no matter what."

JJ can't help the little smile that creeps over his features at Jack's easy assertion. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Now get back in that hotel room and back to sleep, alright? You've got a big day ahead of you."

JJ swallows. "Jack, I…"

"I know," Jack says softly, and JJ smiles a little at the easy acceptance. "Take care of yourself, alright? I'll try to catch your program tomorrow. Bittle'll get a kick out of that, I bet."

JJ just laughs, the tightness that's been sitting in his chest all afternoon slowly loosening. "You'd better! National pride demands it."

Jack laughs in return-- "Good _night_ , JJ," --and hangs up, and JJ lets the lightness in his step carry him back into his hotel room and into his waiting fiancée's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
